Lostpedia:News-Archiv/2007
2007 left|thumb|ABC kündigt Sendestart der 4. Staffel an. vom 16. Dezember 2007 ABC kündigte am Freitag, dem 14. Dezember 2007 an, dass die Ausstrahlung der 4. Staffel von Lost am 31. Januar 2008 um 21:00 Uhr EST beginnen werde. Wie viele Folgen zunächst gesendet werden sollen wurde jedoch nicht genannt. PDF-Pressemitteilung ABC ---- right|thumb|Wann wird die 4. Staffel wohl weitergedreht?Lost Dreharbeiten werden bald unterbrochen vom 22. November 2007 Es war klar, dass es so kommen musste. Nun gehen auch langsam bei Lost die noch vorhandenen Drehbücher aus. Das bestätigte ein Pressesprecher von ABC, was natürlich auf den Streik der WGA zurückzuführen ist. Obwohl die Autoren streikten, gingen die Dreharbeiten auf Oahu weiter, zumindest bist die achte Episode fertig gefilmt sein wird. Das bedeutet, dass bislang gerade mal die Hälfte der vierten Staffel gedreht werden kann. Trotzdem versichert ABC weiterhin, dass die 4. Staffel ohne Unterbruch im Februar nächsten Jahres beginnen wird. Ob dies wirklich so sein wird, hängt wohl ebenfalls von dem immer noch anhaltenden Streik ab. Und dieser scheint nicht abbzubrechen: vor wenigen Tagen besetzte eine kleine Gruppe Mitglieder der WGA das Hawaiian Film Studio, welches für die Innenszenen bei Lost gebraucht wird. ---- left|thumb|Der Schock für alle Lost-Fans: Auch [[Carlton Cuse streikt]] WGA Streik: Auch LOST ist betroffen vom 12. November 2007 Es wurde bereits über einen Ausweichtermin für die verschobenen Premieren von LOST und anderen betroffenen Serien nachgedacht, denn ein unvorhersehbarer Streik der Drehbuchautoren hat in den USA für Turbulenzen in den Sendeplanungen geführt. Doch ABC überlegt jetzt wenigstens die ersten 8 Folgen der 4. Staffel, wie geplant, im Februar zu senden. Auch der ausführende Produzent von Lost, Damon Lindelof, hat sich während dieser ungewissen Zeit für diese Planungen ausgesprochen. Er erklärte, dass die achte Episode bereits geschrieben ist und mit einer riesen Story endet. So wäre wirklich eine Unterbrechung an diesem Punkt möglich, solange ungewiss ist, wie lange der Streik der Autoren weiter andauert. Lindelof hat aber noch nichts über konkrete Ausstrahlungstermine berichten können, genau wie der Sender ABC selbst. Bleibt zu hoffen, dass wir zumindest ab Februar die ersten acht Episoden der neuen Staffel sehen können und der Streik schnellstmöglich ein Ende findet. ---- left|100px Missing Pieces vom 12. November 2007 Beginnend mit dem 12. November 2007 streamt abc die ursprünglich für den Mobiltelefonmarkt gedachten Missing Pieces aus. Diese zwei- bis dreiminütigen Miniepisoden zeigen neues Material, das extra für diesen Zweck gedreht wurde. Den Anfang macht die Episode "The Watch", ein Rückblick in die Zeit kurz vor Jacks Hochzeit. abc wird die 13 Episoden jeweils Montags zum Stream bereitstellen. ---- Deutsche Staffel 3 DVDs vom 30. Oktober 2007 Bekanntlich werden die Staffeln der deutschen Lostfassungen jeweils in zwei DVD-Boxen herausgegeben. Der Termin der ersten DVD-Box ist der 6. Dezember. Aber auf den zweiten Teil muss noch bis zum 6. März 2008 gewartet werden. Beide Teile werden die originalen Tonspuren, sowie die Deutsche und Spanische Synchronisierung enthalten. Beide DVD-Boxen können bei Amazon.de vorbestellt werden. Zudem soll wie in Amerika auch hierzulande eine Blu-ray Edition der ersten DVD-Box erscheinen. Obwohl der Termin noch nicht klar gesetzt wurde, wird der erste Teil der 3. Staffel gegen Ende 2007 als Blu-ray Edition erscheinen. ---- Daniel Dae Kim beim Pusan International Film Festival vom 23. Oktober 2007 „An diesen Stränden habe ich früher gespielt“, sagt Kim im Pusan International Film Festival Pavillon sitzend. Obwohl seine Familie mit dem damals erst 14 Monate alten Kim in die USA auswanderte, kehrte dieser regelmäßig zu Besuchen zurück. „Ich habe Verwandte, die gleich jenseits der Hügel wohnen“, sagt er in die entsprechende Richtung deutend. „Es ist schön, hierher zurück zu kommen, mit ihnen Zeit zu verbringen und dabei zu sehen, wie sehr sich die Stadt verändert hat. Ich denke, gerade das Festival hat viel damit zu tun. Es macht die Stadt cosmopolitischer.“ Kim war das erste Mal an dem Festival, dementsprechend war er auch nervös. Oft hatten koreanische Fans und Kritiker der Show behauptet, seine Rolle (vorallem Jins Verhalten Sun gegenüber) entspreche nicht denen eines typischen koreanischen Mannes. Weiterlesen... ---- Lost Easter-Eggs in Half-Life 2 vom 16. Oktober 2007 Die Entwickler des Ego-Shooters Half-Life 2 sind wohl grosse Lost-Fans, denn in ihrem Spiel fanden fleissige Spieler bisher zwei offensichtliche "Anspielungen" auf die Serie. Einmal handelt es sich um ein Logo an einer Wand, welches den typischen Stationen-Logos sehr ähnlich sieht (siehe Bild). Beim zweiten Easter-Egg handelt es sich um einen Computer, welcher in einem versteckten und verriegelten Raum im zweiten Level des Spiels zu finden ist. Auf dem Bildschirm sind mit grüner Schrift Die Zahlen abgebildet. Das passt doch wunderbar zu dem eher nüchternen Start der dritten Staffel auf Pro 7. zu den Bildern ---- NBC attackiert Lost vom 2. Oktober 2007 Offenbar will der US-amerikanische Fernseh- und Rundfunk Sender NBC Lost Konkurrenz machen. Der Sender hat 13 Folgen einer neuen Fernsehserie in Auftrag gegeben, welche auf dem klassischen Robinson Crusoe von Daniel Defoe basiert. Die Serie soll wie der Roman im 17. Jahrhundert spielen, jedoch sind Ton, Atmosphäre und die Themen der heutigen Zeit angepasst sein. Insgesamt soll die Serie eine Mischung aus den bekannten Robinson Cursoe und MacGyver Abenteuern sowie einigen Elementen von Castaway werden Produziert wird die Serie von Universal Media Studios und dem britischen Produktionshaus Powercorp. Das ist nicht nur insofern bemerkenswert, weil es das erste Mal seit 45 Jahren ist, dass eine britische Produktionsfirma wieder eine Dramaserie für das US-Fernsehen herstellt, sondern auch, weil dabei ein relativ neues Geschäftsmodell zum Einsatz kommt: Das Budget der Serie wird für die ersten 13 Folgen bereits auf 35 Millionen Dollar beziffert. Davon trägt NBC allerdings nur 10 Millionen, wofür der Sender auch nur die amerikanischen Ausstrahlungsrechte erwirbt. ---- Terry O'Quinn bekam einen Emmy vom 18. September 2007 Terry O'Quinn hat den Emmy für "Supporting Actor in a Drama series" bekommen. Ebenfalls in dieser Kategorie war Michael Emerson nominiert. Lost war in weiteren Kategorien nominiert, doch es gab nur einen Emmy. ---- ' Das Lost Videospiel, vorrausichtlich 2008 ' vom 29. Juli 2007 Das von der Serie inspirierte Videospiel soll für PC, Sonys Plasytation 3 und Microsofts Xbox 360 erscheinen. Ein genaues Erscheinungsdatum ist noch unbekannt, aber laut den Entwicklern soll das Spiel spätestens 2008 auf den Markt gelangen. An der San Diego Comic-Con wurde ein offizieller Trailer gezeigt, Link: Lost Videospiel Trailer Das Spiel wird von der französischen Firma Ubisoft entwickelt, welche bei der Produktion eng mit den ABC Studios zusammenarbeiten. Der Spieler schlüpft in die Rolle eines Überlebenden des Flug 815. Dem Spieler wird die Möglichkeit geboten Schauplätze der Serie zu erkunden und mit den bekannten Hauptcharakteren der Serie zu interagieren, dadurch kann der Spieler mehr über die Vergangenheit der einzelnen Losties erfahren. Es gilt sich den selben Gefahren der Insel wie in der Serie entgegenzustellen. Dazu gehören Rätsel, Puzzles und das Erkunden der Insel. Der Spieler wird sogar dem mysteriösen Monster begegnen. Damon Lindelof und Carlton Cuse waren jedenfalls begeistert und lobten Ubisoft mehrmals für ihre gelungene Arbeit. ---- ' Lost für sechs Emmies nominiert ' vom 21. Juli 2007 Die Nominierungen für den Emmy 2007 wurden bekanntgegeben. Lost wird für sechs Emmies nominiert, überraschenderweise nicht in der Kategorie Drama. Dafür wurden Michael Emerson und Terry O'Quinn beide für die Kategorie "outstanding supporting actor in a drama series" nominiert. Zudem teilen sich die beiden Schreiber der finalen Episode der 3. Staffel, Damon Lindelof und Carlton Cuse eine Nominierung in der Kategorie: "outstanding writing". Für die selbe Episode wurde auch Jack Bender in der Kategorie "outstanding direction" nominiert. Und damit nicht genug: dank der finalen Episode erhielt die Crew auch noch die Nominierung in der Kategorie: "single-camera picture editing". Die letzte Nominierung ging an die Crew für die Musik in der Episode . ---- ' LOST - Season 3 DVD Box ' vom 06. Juni 2007 Für alle Hardcore-Fans gibt es bereits ab dem 11.Dezember 2007 in den USA die komplette Lost Season 3 DVD-Box mit fast 6 Stunden Bonusmaterial: Inklusive nie gesehener "Lost Flashbacks", "Lost in One Day" zeigt euch einen kompletten Produktionstag am Set von LOST, und ein noch tieferer Einblick in "The World of the Others," wo Cast und Crew noch mehr Geheimnisse über die mysteriösen Inselbewohner verraten. Zusätzlich gibt es "behind-the-scenes", "Lost on Location," gelöschte Szenen, Bloopers und vieles mehr. Quelle. ---- ' Neue deutsche Stimme von John Locke ' vom 20. Mai 2007 Ab der Folge wird John Locke nicht mehr von Lothar Hinze deutsch synchronisiert, sondern von Ernst Meincke, der als deutsche Stimme von Captain Jean-Luc Picard in den späteren Staffeln von Star Trek: The Next Generation bekannt ist. Am 13. April war Lothar Hinzes Sohn Matthias Hinze im Alter von 38 Jahren an einer schweren Krankheit gestorben. Lothar Hinze pausiert daher momentan als Synchronsprecher. Matthias Hinze arbeitete selbst als Synchronsprecher und war unter anderem Matt Damons deutsche Stimme. Quelle. ---- Absehbares Ende vom 08. Mai 2007 ABC hat den Produzenten der Hitserie Lost ihren Wunsch nach einem Ablaufdatum gewährt: Nach der derzeit in den USA laufenden Season 3 folgen noch 48 Episoden, aufgeteilt auf drei weitere Staffeln mit je 16 Folgen. Die finale, 119. Episode wird also während der Season 2009-10 laufen. Lese mehr dazu ---- Drei neue Admins vom 03. Mai 2007 Es ist vollbracht. Nach knapp 3 Monaten stehen nun drei neue Admins fest. Dabei handelt es sich um: * EvelynPace * Nordlys * Clark Taylor Falls ihr also dringende Fragen oder Aufgaben etc. habt, wisst ihr jetzt an wen ihr euch wenden könnt. ---- Admins für die deutsche Lostpedia vom 24. Februar 2007 Die deutsche Lostpedia könnte Admins gebrauchen, die überflüssige Artikel löschen, Artikel umbenennen, etc. Wenn ihr Vorschläge für einen Admin habt, schreibt diese bitte auf die Diskussion der Hauptseite. ---- Lostpedia Forum vom 26. Januar 2007 Da das alte Lostpedia Forum nicht mehr funktioniert, habe ich ein Ersatzforum erstellt, das benutzt werden kann, so lange das andere nicht geht. Wenn ihr also irgendetwas bezüglich Lostpedia diskutieren wollt, könnt ihr das gerne im neuen Forum tun: Forum EvelynPace ---- Lost - The final Episode vom 25. Januar 2007 Auf der kürzlich stattfindenden CES (Elektonikmesse) in Las Vegas, U.S.A., traten an der Seite von Disney Geschäftsführer Bob Iger, Matthew Fox und Evangeline Lilly für eine Rede auf. Teil davon war unter anderem ein Videoclip mit dem Titel "The final Episode". Natürlich sind keine Spoiler enthalten, aber die Darsteller hatten sicherlich ihren Spaß daran. Link zum Video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n3bbWF_F8-s Kategorie:Hauptseite